Autonomous vehicles are configured to navigate through an environment with little or no input from a driver. An autonomous vehicle may include multiple sensors that take scene measurements within an area surrounding the autonomous vehicle. The autonomous vehicle may use information from the environmental measurements to navigate through the environment, avoid collisions, and efficiently reach a destination. For example, if a processor uses a sensor to identify the vehicle is approaching an obstacle, the autonomous vehicle may navigate around the obstacle to avoid a collision.